


Devil Commit Incest【孕期篇】

by maqiao



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 恶魔生子, 魔界抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maqiao/pseuds/maqiao
Summary: *dn/vn/vd/魔界抹布v/n是v生的 全部提及对我可以让这些共存，我已经疯球啦*前篇讲述了崽怀孕过程和一些恶魔发情繁衍设定。本篇讲述孕期崽的日常，以及一些陈年旧事





	Devil Commit Incest【孕期篇】

※

“呕——”尼禄这是今天第五次冲进洗手间。

发动机修到一半，一股酸意涌上嗓子眼，扳手都来不及放下，尼禄赶快用满是机油的手捂住嘴，起身撒开腿就跑。等他从盥洗池里抬起头之后，才看见镜子里，嘴巴上赫然印着一个褐色手掌的自己。

“唉……”尼禄双手撑在水池边沿，拧开水龙头，伸手接了点水，往脏脸上胡乱地抹了几下。镜子里是个憔悴不堪的年轻人。尼禄叹气，低头看向已经显怀的肚子。为了不压到隆起的小腹，他很久没有扣上过质地厚硬的长外套了——他真想知道自己肚子里到底孕育着怎么金贵的魔物。先是让他无法正常进食，只要胃里有食物存在，他肚子里的冤家铁定拳打脚踢，只有他去吐的干干净净，才能获得片刻安宁。再是，他孕育的恶魔靠汲取他体内的魔力发育。这一切都使他青春的面庞因为缺乏进食和魔力短缺而苍白凹陷。尼禄回头看了一眼没修完的机械……算了回去睡觉。

尼禄就这样半梦半醒地躺到了晚上。

“可怜孩子。”结束任务回到家的但丁坐在床边，摸摸小孩柔软的寸毛脑袋，或是把玩一会儿尼禄因为怀孕有些浮肿的手。

看样子今天的披萨之夜就……但丁看尼禄这么难受，本来不打算叫醒他。结果小孩硬是把自己从混沌中弄清醒，使劲捏但丁的手，倔强地问，“……披萨呢？”但丁耸肩投降，“……买啦买啦。”

电影披萨之夜照旧。尼禄盖着毛毯，靠在但丁怀里。身体的不适感令他无心观影，但丁凑到他嘴边的披萨他也摇头不想吃。他只想把整张脸都埋进但丁脖子，让呼吸里都是叔叔的气味。但丁没怀过孕，他体内那套完整的类子宫孕育系统还是崭新的——谁让他从来都是造孽的一方。当他知道尼禄怀孕了的时候，他对自己准爸爸的身份兴奋得不行，做好了一切照顾尼禄的准备。可是他没料到现实给他的挫败感，孕期中的尼禄憔悴，疲惫。好在他还是能给予慰藉，那便是将体内的魔力输送给尼禄。

夜间成为了尼禄补充魔力的时间段。叔侄俩紧紧地挨着，通过直接接触皮肤，成熟魔人的红色魔力源源不断地抵达那具日渐干涸的身体。即使是在睡梦中，尼禄也皱着眉头。但丁心疼，可也无力分担，只能将尼禄的手十指相扣得更紧。

※

妮可取下脖子上的仪器，在小黑板上涂涂画画了一会儿。她转身对尼禄说道，“通过探测器，发现有三股能量。很明显，一个是你的，一个是但丁的。还有一个我还没研究过。”恶魔的类子宫器官会吞噬的相较于母体的弱等魔力，换言之物竞天择优胜劣汰。但是两股能量都来自都未被尼禄吞噬。尼禄撇撇嘴，他知道这意味着他是最弱的，心里头不服气。“本来怀了就怀了，不至于让母体这么不稳定……”妮可敲手心道来，“不消停是因为两股力量在相互对峙。”

“这就是你吐个没完的原因呐，通俗来说就是两股力量为了获得唯一繁衍权在打架——从精子，到受精卵，再到胚胎。可他们打了好久的架，还是没有把对方干死。”妮可拿着一只扳手，教书一般在她的小黑板上对着几个图形圈圈点点，“喂，听人说话。”

“哦……”尼禄把玩着和医生听诊器差不多模样的……妮可看穿了他的不屑，一把抢过来，正言道：“收起你平庸的想法！这可是……恶魔探测器——的孕妇改良版。”尼禄青筋暴起，妮可哈哈大笑。“好啦好啦不要气……”妮可轻轻地抚摸尼禄的孕肚，再在尼禄暴揍她一顿前跳开。

“他们还是没有放弃争夺唯一的繁殖权。这也符合定律。现在又在抢夺你体内的养分。日后说不定谁强了就能融掉谁了。”

“那我现在怎么办？”

“能咋办。补充营养呗。”

※

维吉尔是个标准的混蛋老爸。在确认已在尼禄体内留下种子后，他无视但丁作为家人的挽留，依旧我行我素的做派，想走就走，想来就来。讲道理，但丁的地盘不够他练剑活动，也没有诗歌书籍什么的供他阅读，还有这个看到就心烦的弟弟在他面前晃悠。维吉尔实在没有理由待下去。

但是事情的内里好像开始有些不一样了。维吉尔的次元斩会时不时出现，准备来说是出现在尼禄身边。每次现身，维吉尔就会丢给尼禄一些稀奇古怪的东西。大部分是让他吃下去的，颜色形状各异，口感差异极大，从果实、植物根茎，到恶魔的生鲜肝脏。有时候尼禄一时没忍住，闻着味道干呕了出来，一边又怕的要死。还好维吉尔往往只是停顿了一下，便会接着掏东西。还有一些是让随身携带的矿石和风干的恶魔骨骸。父子俩的气氛总是弥漫着生分的尴尬。尼禄想问却总开不了口。这是什么？你怎么发现的？吃下去会怎么样？一连串问题在尼禄脑中交织，可是面对着这张和但丁一模一样的脸，他却无法自然地发问和交谈。只能在对方冷冰冰的凝视之下接过物品，干巴巴地说一句“谢谢。”

维吉尔也从来没想过和尼禄寒暄两句，他脑中没有这种概念。像这样给予血亲的表现已是他对尼禄最大的温情。他举止优雅，但实际就是个穿着人皮的野兽。童年的教育使他不至于做出匍匐在地的兽类行为，但是他之后的遭遇曾让他一度沦落到与狂兽无差的境地。他也习惯了。他适应性很强。

维吉尔模仿着母亲对待自己的耐心和宽容，冷漠地作用到尼禄身上，这让他有种意识上亲近了母亲的感受，仿佛在朦胧远久的记忆里拨开迷雾，牵起母亲的一缕发丝。

※

尼禄其实一直都很饥饿。体内孕育的恶魔每时每刻都在压榨他的身体。维吉尔给他的东西确有奇效。只有四分之一恶魔血统的尼禄，比他的父亲和叔叔更需要人类的进食，长期孕吐很明显让他苦不堪言。晚上被但丁搂着睡，汲取着年长者的能量勉强能够入睡。然而没有补给的白天依旧异常难熬。

维吉尔在消失了三个月后，突然有一天，劈开次元斩就这么站到尼禄面前。他手中握着发出幽光的形似苹果的果实，依旧站得笔挺。在尼禄收下之后，仍然盯着尼禄，不耐烦地用眉毛指示，就是在等着他吃下去。尼禄舔了舔嘴唇，说实话他口水狂流。张开嘴巴，牙齿陷进果肉，却发现肉质相当软糯。“唔嗯！”孕期中的小伙发出好吃的感叹，同时一股能量顺着他食道一路向下往小腹流动，注入到他身体两个躁动不安的能量体中。时隔多日，尼禄第一次感到自己的身体不再是一间出租给魔鬼的破烂民宿。一瞬间他赶快摸向肚子，是不是……好吧凸起还在。尼禄撅了噘嘴。维吉尔无意与尼禄展开任何谈话，身后的次元斩还未消失，他转身踏入墨蓝虚无，很快连同通道齐刷刷地消失在尼禄眼前。

小孩接着啃果实，鞋底无聊地在水泥地上前后摩擦。“……fine。”

至少他现在总算有精力做些事情了。

※

粘腻冰凉的不堪过往爬上维吉尔的脊背。他的思想突然被回忆攫住，他的身体突然失重，坠入无边的深渊。到现在他都会时不时陷入这种症状，即使到如今他已是可以斩杀一切的强大恶魔，但是少年时期铸下的错误却成为他难以摆脱的梦魇。

维吉尔在增强自己力量的时候，误入了恶魔们的陷阱。那是是他父辈遗留的孽债，他理所当然地成为了承受的对象。不是他也会落到他弟弟的头上。恶魔们的讥笑和侮辱还历历在目，可笑的圈套，他本可以选择，却又没的选择。如果他当时没有屈服，如果他抗住了那无休止的羞辱，如果他意志坚定没有滑入那快感地狱……

他被触手牢牢控制，白色浊液灌满了他的肠道甚至子宫。只要他扭动身体，身上的触手就会变本加厉地搅动他。他所有的孔都被塞得满满当当，胸前乳首的小洞也被模拟着性交抽插。他承认，是一瞬间的动摇，让他从高贵的斯巴达之子沦为了他看不上的低等恶魔的肉便器，才会让恶魔之种，植于他年轻娇嫩的孕囊之中。维吉尔在高潮颤抖，呕吐，他唾弃自己的淫乱，他鄙夷属于自己体内的，服从的那一面。裹怀记忆的泪珠从他眼角滑落，更重要但是，这是背叛……他的眼前浮现出他兄弟的脸。但丁……他会怎么看我？弱小无能，不堪一击，竟然成为了其他恶魔的繁衍工具。曾经和兄弟相处的点点滴滴，泛起的回忆，此时是割破手掌的碎玻璃。维吉尔流下血泪。在经历这一切之前，一切单纯快乐的过往，都是过家家罢了。

维吉尔用尽全力逃了出来。但是在一瞬间的承认——他对乱暴他的恶魔的屈服，让他变成了弱等的存在。现实的残酷损坏了他向往美好的能力。那崩溃的记忆撕毁了他才初展开的人生画卷。他太天真了。他是恶魔啊，与邪恶同行才是他的归宿。弱是错，他理应受到惩罚，他便在惩罚中成长成他自己理解中的恶魔模样。

他太了解孕期恶魔的脆弱和艰难了。他经历过一切。小恶魔在他体内无休止的汲取魔力，他还要逃命，连最低等的小怪也敢对他发出不敬亵语。怀孕后的他对性的渴望更加强烈了。那些令人作呕的魔物，闻见他身上发出的发情味，冒死都要来对他上下其手一番。但最可怕的是维吉尔对自己的认知，他意识到自己的身体竟然是倾向于接受那些放肆无礼的举动。他令自己作呕，根本无颜找寻他的兄弟。不如说他从受孕的那一刻起，就与自己的兄弟一刀两断了。他只想逃离，逃离他已知的一切，逃离给他带去恶梦的一切。

他拖着虚弱的身体不分昼夜地屠杀和觅食，或者也是同一件事。生吃恶魔肉。这还是好的时候，有时他只能啃收集的红魂石。魔力的消耗越来越大，到了肚子很大的时候，他连阎魔刀都挥不起来。只能用仅存的魔力在藏身的洞穴封一个结界藏住自己的气息。他除了要掩藏自己身上诱惑的发情味，还有他体内初具形态，新鲜幼魔的香气，这对所有恶魔都是极大的诱惑。杀了母体刨出幼体，一只幼魔汲取了多少魔力，那巨大的能量可以让恶魔发生跨越等级的变化。

在怀着尼禄的时候，维吉尔用失去生命的危险学来了很多。补充魔力的果实和风干的恶魔骨骸，麻醉的幼体的果实，平衡魔力流动的矿石等等。维吉尔知道尼禄所面对的是什么。他没有打算放任不管。相反，这触动着他心底最痛的伤。但是越是不愿回首的回忆，维吉尔就会摆出愈发冰冷的脸色。盘腿坐在窗边的他从回忆中清醒过来，召唤出阎魔刀紧握在手中。

tbc


End file.
